Visual authentication utilizes one or more image recognition procedures, such as a facial recognition procedure, to authenticate subjects, such as employees, authorized users, etc., using images captured by a camera or other optical sensor. Visual authentication based on single images is susceptible to spoofing using photos of the subject, and/or using still images of the subject displayed by a media device. More sophisticated video-based authentication techniques, which check for motion in addition to performing image recognition, are also susceptible to spoofing using videos of the subject displayed by a media device.
The material disclosed herein is illustrated by way of example and not by way of limitation in the accompanying figures. For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Furthermore, wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.